The present invention relates to a double clutch transmission for a motor vehicle.
Document EP1544505 discloses a double clutch transmission with six forward gears for a motor vehicle, comprising a gearbox having a first input shaft carrying a plurality of driving gearwheels associated to the odd gears (first, third and fifth) and to the sixth gear, and a second input shaft carrying a plurality of driving gearwheels associated to the remaining even gears (second and fourth), and clutch unit suitable for selectively coupling a drive shaft of the motor vehicle for rotation with either one of the two input shafts of the gearbox. The clutch unit includes a first dry friction clutch associated to the first input shaft and a second dry friction clutch associated to the first input shaft. The first friction clutch is normally engaged, that is, configured to couple the drive shaft to the associated first input shaft of the gearbox when no external command is imparted, whereas the second friction clutch is normally disengaged, that is, configured to keep the drive shaft and the respective second input shaft of the gearbox uncoupled when no external command is imparted.